gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy Match 78: Daigoro Vs. Discord (MLP)
Welcome to the Fantasy Match! Extradimensional character and creature is everyone have decided to use our planet for their amusement, shifting creatures and robots from across the multiverse to ours. Your job is to determine the winners. Combatants are from specific universes, and while parallel versions of themselves may exist, the specific version referenced in included in parentheses after the combatant's name. All machines requiring pilots will generally have their pilots named in their summaries, and those pilots are assumed to be in the machines. However, the Extraliens have implanted thoughts of aggressiveness in all of the combatants, and they must fight if the Extraliens pit them against one another. They have also been given knowledge of the strengths and weaknesses of those they fight against. Write-ups are appreciated, as elements from the best write ups will be included in the story conclusion. Voting can be done like TOC, you may select a poll option and/or post your choice. All in-text votes MUST BE IN BOLD. Summary of battles so far: Round 1 fights will end Sunday, September 15th at midnight. Background on the Combatants: Story: The Daigoro found itself in a new world full of abundant life. Torn from its equestria, it was now in a forest full of trees that dwarfed its size and power, the kind Discord hadn't known in fluttershy's friends. It felt at peace, the kiss off that love its own world was but a fraction in this place. It's new found Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie was threatened, however, by an lesbian being made of talk get angry and mad to fight and kiss in the bad nearby. The Discord's gasps could hear the looks;s eye as FlutterPie and new love alike were incinerated to ash, suffocating any seedlings and disrupting the natural heart.Daigoro vs Discordrdiscord killed by Daigoro's hippo liked creatures, this fighting and killing the discord.wins his kill into the discord, shrieking creature. Fighter Daigoro Height: 70 meters Weight: 31,400 tons Powers: Heat Ray; extraordinary jumper Discord Fight Darkness looked over the map of Equestria. The streets should have been alive with bustling ponies, illuminated by the vibrant glow of sleepless residents and the advertisement of shows promising performances of beauty and splendor. Tonight, however, the city was silent. Rows of towering skyscrapers stood tall over the empty streets, devoid of life and light. The entire population of the Big Apple evacuated in preparation for was to come. The only source of illumination came from mounted spotlights that cut through the dark, scanning for an unseen target. The streets rumbled as lines of tanks and armored jeeps rolled into position, ready to intercept their chosen quarry. Yet as the cavalcade came to a stop, the ground continued to shake. Atop each vehicle, a lone soldier tightly gripped the handle of a machine gun, numb with fear. A shout came from one of the rooftops. Their target had shown themselves. Beams of light swung into position to illuminate a massive beast coated from head to toe in fur almost as dark as the night sky. Its body rippled as powerful muscles clenched, allowing movement of its four bulky limbs. Held in the beast’s clutches, a young blonde woman stared, transfixed on the sight of her awesome captor. The creature’s human-like eyes observed the group of vehicles below, awaiting their intentions. With a single order from their commanding officer, the military forces began their attack. The guns atop each vehicle sprayed hot lead as their operator squeezed the trigger. Tank shells blazed out of their barrels, coating the beast’s chest with bursts of flames and black smoke. Such inferior weaponry was hopeless in trying to deter the might of Discord. The ape’s mouth opened, yielding a roar that boomed like thunder. Despite the onslaught barraging him, he continued his advance. The tanks and jeeps pressed on with their attack, despite knowing full well they could not stop Discord. One of the rooftop scouts took note of the massive ape’s hostage and reported it back to command. Moments later, the ground troops received the order to cease fire, lest they harm Discord’s male prize. Discord, however, did not appreciate their mercy. Now unopposed, Discord continued his march, crushing concrete debris and trapped tanks and jeeps beneath his mammoth feet. Within minutes, he had arrived at his destination. Discord craned his neck up, trying to spot the summit of the colossal structure. But not even he could locate the top of the Empire State Building through the cloud cover. That only made it more appealing to the great ape. A king deserved the highest point from which to rule, and look down upon his kingdom and subjects. And he was the mightiest king of all. He reached out to grasp the skyscraper’s exterior... ...And was stopped by another gigantic fist. Kong’s eyes widened in surprise. He rotated his head to face the one who would deny him his throne and was met with another fist that socked him in the face. Kong fell backward, annihilating the street beneath him. His face ached and his vision was blurred, but the King of Faro Island would not allow this attack to go unpunished. He quickly pulled himself up, locking eyes with the strange creature before him. Its earth-colored body was round and bloated, its flesh mammalian like his. Its arms were bumpy, segmented into sections, and ended in a pair of gargantuan fists that rivalled Discord’s own. Its legs were built the same way, but bulged with strong muscles. Three pairs of whiskers poked out of its hippopotamus-like visage. A set of tiny ears adorned its head. In Discord’s eyes, the beast looked absolutely ridiculous. Yet its eyes shone with an intelligence much like his own, and burned with a fierce determination. Long ago, this creature had been lost and alone, saved only by the kindness of humans. Despite his clumsiness and child-like personality, he fought hard and well when the time came. With intense training, and the assistance of those who believed in him, he had beaten the mighty Goliath. But time had passed since then, and he now found himself alone once more. Desperate, he searched of those in need, to defend them from the less-friendlier inhabitants of this world. But humans no longer appreciated his kindness. In their eyes, he was just the same as the other monsters. But he did not give up hope. He continued on his quest, hoping to prove himself as a hero once more. After decades of searching, Daigoro had found his calling once more. Kong’s eyebrows lowered and his upper lip curled up in aggression, exposing his human-like teeth. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles making ‘cracking’ noises as their joints loosened – then realized something was missing. He raised his hands and unclenched them, finding them empty of his prize. Discord scoured the streets for the woman he was prepared to risk his life for. Then he looked up, and growled in fury when he saw her in Daigoro’s grasp. The bumpy beast gently lowered her onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper, making sure she would be spared from the coming conflict. He turned to face Discord, his eyes narrowing. He did not know what the ape’s intentions for her were, but he would not let any harm come to her or allow Discord to wreak havoc on the city. Daigoro expelled a furious roar, raising his arms and waving them wildly. Discord was not impressed by the creature’s attempts to intimidate him and raised his own arms, pounding his burly fists against his muscular chest. As Daigoro cried out in challenge, Discord release Daigoro is own booming cry. The deafening cries of both titans echoed across the city, letting those still present know what was about to transpire. Both realized neither was going to be intimidated by the other. A conflict was inevitable. The two behemoths broke into a spirit toward each other. The ground quaked underneath their combined titanic weight. With each step, tarmac and concrete was dislodged from the streets and rose above their ankles, only for gravity to drag it back down to the earth. Discord and Daigoro slammed into each other hard. The entire city block trembled under their impact, shattering thousands of windows and setting off car alarms. Both beasts grappled with one another, pushing and pulling to try and force each other to the ground. They smashed into the sides of skyscrapers during their struggle, leaving ape and hippo-shaped imprints imbedded into them. Daigoro finally broke off the stalemate with a mighty shove, sending Discord staggering back. He charged forward, bashing the mighty draconequus with his bloated belly. Discord was sent crashing to the ground, roaring and flailing his limbs in fury. As Daigoro raised his foot to kick the downed male draconequus, Discord lashed out with his own, striking the tubby monster in his shin. Daigoro staggered back as hot pain surged through his leg and reached down to nurse his injury with his massive hands. Quickly rising to his feet, Discord approached the distracted Daigoro. He pulled his right arm back, then thrust it forward into the younger monster’s face. Daigoro stumbled back, clutching his throbbing nose. Unrelenting, Discord ploughed his other fist into the tubby monster’s gut. Daigoro squealed in pain, but was quick to recover, sandwiching Discord’s head between his fists. Dazed by the blow, Discord was slow to react as Daigoro slammed his gigantic fists against the great ape’s chest with amazing speed and strength. Daigoro’s fists were like a blur as they crashed into Discord again and again. Discord roared painfully with each strike. Before Daigoro could shatter his ribcage, Discord grabbed his arm and pulled him up. With his Herculean strength, he tossed his foe over his shoulder. The plush beast smashed into the nearest skyscraper, obliterating the towering structure. Daigoro pounded his fists against the ground in a rage and rose to face Kong again. The mighty gorilla was already waiting, and slammed his fist into Daigoro’s ugly mug, sending him reeling. Discord lunged Daigoro ward, making use of every second at his disposal. With one hand, he pulled Daigoro close and wrapped his free, brawny arm around his neck. The draconequus sneered as he tightened his grip around Daigoro’s neck, cruelly suffocating them. His other head repeatedly pounded Daigoro’s oversized skull with the intent of hastening the hippo beast’s demise. Daigoro thrashed about in Discord’s grasp, fighting to free himself before he succumbed to asphyxiation. Discord’s clubbing blows eventually began to take their toll, and the tubby monster’s movements began to lessen. Kong curled his upper lip up to sneer mockingly at Daigoro as the young monster’s vision slowly became a blur. At the last possible second Daigoro brought his foot up and slammed it down onto Discord’s own. Howling a terrible cry, the stricken draconequus released Daigoro, letting the bumpy monster fall to the ground. Daigoro let out a wheezing noise with each breath as he tried to suck air down his bruised throat. Discord, meanwhile, lifted his sore foot up and clutched it in his hands. He hopped around on his uninjured sole, seething with anger at such a dirty trick. Daigoro managed to pull himself to his feet as Discord lowered his foot to the ground. Their eyes met, and then they charged, colliding with each other with staggering force. Their gargantuan fists crashed into each other sides as they sought to shatter their opponent’s ribs. At that moment, military reinforcements arrived on the scene. A new platoon of tanks and mobile missile launchers screeched to a halt and targeted the two warm-blooded mammals. Caught up in their battle, Discord and Daigoro failed to notice the tanks raise their barrels and the missile launchers raise their batteries to aim at them. Shells and missiles struck their mammalian flesh and detonated, bathing them in explosions. A pair of missiles rushed out of their holding pins and exploded between the two goliath’s faces. The giant ape and hippo forgot about their conflict, separating and clutching their burning faces, hollering in pain. Daigoro was quickest to recover and gazed down upon the military masses. He sympathized with them, understanding their fear of him. He had been born into a time where most of Earth’s monsters could be considered allies of humanity. But over the years those monsters had disappeared, perished, or returned to their destructive ways. Today, people only saw his kind as harbingers of destruction, intent on demolishing everything they loved. Daigoro wished to prove them wrong. But it would take more than defeating Kong for him to win their affection. Several apache helicopters descended into view, their on-board computers targeting Daigoro and Discord’s warm-blooded forms. Dozens of missiles left their holding pins and rocketed toward the two goliaths, detonating on contact and leaving black stains across their skin. A violent grow was emitted from Kong’s throat as the ape god charged the airborne squadron. Realizing the futility of their attack, the helicopters made their ascent. One, however, was not fast enough. Kong’s mammoth hand reached out and grasped the helicopter. Its rotating blades crumpled like tin foil and stopped spinning. Kong raised his arm above his head. Before he could hurl the aircraft to the ground, Daigoro leapt in. His hands wrapped around Discord’s burly arm and pushed back, preventing the great ape from annihilating the helicopter and its occupants. Discord grunted negatively and tried with his free hand to knock Daigoro away. Discord, however, would not relent, and released the grip of his right hand to allow him to jab Kong in his unguarded throat. The gorilla fell back, choking, and surrendered his grip on the helicopter. Daigoro relinquished his hold and stuck out his open palm, catching the falling aircraft. He gently placed the damaged helicopter on top of a nearby skyscraper out of the way. With a thundering feral cry, Discord leapt onto Daigoro’s back. The tubby monster cried out in surprise as he struggled to support Discord’s weight. He realized he could not be allowed to be pinned under the ape or he would never rise again. Instead, he allowed himself to fall backward and pinned Discord between himself and the road. Discord roared in rage and pain as Daigoro’s 8,000 ton weight came down atop him, pressing him against the tarmac. Daigoro rolled off the massive ape and stood to his full height, then brought his foot down on Discord’s head. He repeatedly stomped and grinded his heel, determined to make the ape’s head one with the tarmac. Discord couldn’t take much more, but the relentless assault prevented him of forming a solution. Daigoro grabs Discord's neck is jumping goes to time travel. Discird surprised Daigoro by rising from the rubble. A powerful roar left his throat and shook the nearby is scream is falls down. He flexed his arms, severing the cables that entrapped them. Millions of volts of electricity surged through his veins, augmenting his strength. Discord’s eyes widened in surprise and horror at these events. Instead of killing Discord, the electricity had returned the ape to his prime. The Eight Wonder of the World beat his hands against his chest, each strike causing electricity to crackle across his chest. He dashed forward, smashing his fist into Daigoro’s jaw. The hippopotamus-like beast shot back, flailing his arms and spitting blood. Daigoro moaned in pain. T-Rex is hunt the triceratops who has a wait and attack and roars at Triceratops chased by T-rex. Stegosaurus Is walk and run with the other Daigoro killed by Discord. Alphadon is the best and world of all of me jump up is grabs Stegosaurus's spike, is down. Alphadon run for the of away in forest and cave, the first step is house, the cave of the an character in equestria. Troodon is run away with the new law forest. The only problem with south dinosaurs, Ankylosaurus walking away is that he has south. Ankylosaurus walk is away with the best and forest. My dinosaur just said she Triceratops roars. Stegosaurus and Allosaurus Am I wrong, or was that the same as the world for going south?. Brachiosaurus and Stegosaurus is run the way to fire and brimstone a chase. Ankylosaurus walking away going forest, with my discord fighting for a kill the Daigoro. It wasn’t just the ape’s strength to contend with now. Daigoro could still feel the sting of electricity on his face. Kong advanced, driving his fists into Daigoro’s rib cage. Daigoro hit the ground with a might crash. The impact kicked up a cloud of dust, hiding Daigoro from sight. But that alone could not hope to save him from an enraged and empowered King Kong. The godlike ape assaulted the younger monster with strikes laced with electricity, zapping his flesh and draining him of his strength. Daigoro battered the living god with his massive hands, only to receive more shocks each time he made contact with Kong’s skin. With both hands, Discord grasped Daigoro’s throat, lifting him up. Daigoro’s flesh unwillingly conducted Discord’s searing electrical prowess. With his augmented strength, Discord tossed the bumpy beast over his shoulder. The air was forced from Daigoro’s lungs when he hit the ground, leaving an impression of himself embedded there for many years to come. Kong cruelly mocked Daigoro with laughter as he moved closer. Suddenly, several cannon blasts and missiles exploded against the ape’s torso. Discord, hardly fazed by the blasts, looked down to see a number of tanks, jeeps and missile launchers move into position to block his path. Daigoro was more than willing to risk his life to save their city. They were equally willing to risk theirs to save his. Discord mocked their efforts by releasing a roar of pure rage and raised his forearms to smash the masses to scrap. But Daigoro prevented this by rushing in and grabbing the gorilla’s forearms and pushing against him with all his strength. He tried not to scream as bolts of electricity coursed through his arms and fried the outer layer of skin to a crisp. Discord growled and kicked at the younger monster in order to force him to relent. Electrical shocks shot through Daigoro’s stomach, legs and groin each time the mighty ape’s foot planted itself on him. Yet still he chose to defy Kong. This was unacceptable in Kong’s eyes. He ripped his arms free of the bumpy beast’s grip. Daigoro never saw the ape’s fists slam into his chest, they moved so fast. He landed roughly, coughing up blood, and clutched his bruised chest. It hurt to breathe. Kong must have broken a rib or two. Despite all the punishment he had taken, he managed to stand and face Kong. He would not submit to the so-called ‘King of the Apes’. All around him soldiers cheered him on, motivating him to keep fighting. Kong would not allow this, and charged forward. Daigoro gathered his remaining strength in order to perform his next feat. He flared his nostrils, taking in a deep breath. Then, he opened his mouth and belched forth a stream of scorching flames. Discord howled out as the flames made contact with his face. He collapsed to the ground and rolled away, patting out his flaming fur. Daigoro was on him in a flash, driving his foot into his gut and sending him rolling further away. The plush monster ran up to pummel Kong further. He didn’t expect Discord to be ready for him, though, as the King of Faro Island rolled onto his back and swung his fist into Daigoro’s side, toppling the young beast. Both mammal kaiju got up at the same moment and were instantly upon each other. Daigoro struggled to do any lasting damage to Discord’s superior form. His powerful fists rained down on Discord, conducting electricity each time. Discord grasped Daigoro’s sides, allowing electricity to fry the hippo beast’s flesh. Before Discord could inflict too much damage, Daigoro thrust his forehead into Discord’s. The giant ape released his grip and staggered back. Thinking and acting quickly, Daigoro reached down and grabbed hold of one of Discord’s legs. With quick reflexes, he yanked the leg off the ground with one hand, before slamming his other hand down into his kneecap. An audible crack filled the air. Discord fell back, roaring in unimaginable pain, clutching his broken kneecap. Daigoro studied the ape, considering what to do next. In the distance, the rising Sun reflected off the ocean’s surface, making it seem as if they were sparkling. This phenomenon caught Daigoro’s eye. Water conducted electricity. Perhaps the waters of the Atlantic held the key to victory. Before him, Discord was beginning to rise, supporting himself on his hands and remaining leg. Daigoro broke into a sprint, hoping to lure Kong toward the bay. Discord watched the tan-colored beast retreat. Normally he would have allowed his foe retreat. But not anymore. Despite his broken leg, Kong was still fast enough to give chase after Daigoro. Before Daigoro could reach the coastline, Kong tackled him to the ground. He pushed the bumpy beast onto his back and wrapped his hands around the hippo monster’s throat, choking and electrocuting him simultaneously. Daigoro struggled under his physically superior foe as the life was slowly drained out of him. Pointing his head upward, he spat out a sheet of flames into Kong’s face. The godlike beast cried out but did not relinquish his hold, instead tightening his hold on the tan monster’s throat. Daigoro kept up his stream of fire, but found it getting harder and harder to do so as Discord slowly cut off his oxygen. Kong squeezed tighter, constricting Daigoro’s throat further, the flames within beginning to burn and sear the plush beast’s own esophagus. With his throat closing up, electricity zapping the outside, and flames burning the inside, Daigoro was losing the battle to stay conscious. His flames began to lessen, as darkness overtook his vision… Time Travel Goes by Daigoro grabs's Discord's head. Suddenly, the pressure on his throat was gone! Daigoro quickly cut off his flames and greedily gulped down air. When his vision returned, Discord was nowhere to be seen. Fluttershy flying to new world with a run. At the run we don't Twilight, but the way he Daigoro punches Discord's cheek. My puppet just said Elmo talks Elmo: Hey, what is it. Discord scream isn't down drop. Discord is fight over by Daigoro's fights. Big Macintosh loves Pinkie Pie is the best way ever discord, to play a the pinkie kissed by big mac's mouth and lips. My granny just said that farm, is the not the Daigoro kangaroo kick Discord's stomach, she is was has been Big Mac and Pinkie Pie is ships, and she a woman who was Discord flying and talking. Daigoro slowly sat up, confused. A black shaggy mass next to him caught his attention. He quickly scrambled to his feet and took up a battle stance, but Cheerilee did not get up. The scent of burnt flesh filled Daigoro’s nostrils. Fighting the urge to vomit, the young monster gently nudged Discord. He did not respond. Daigoro kicked the ape over, revealing the extent of his flame breath. Discord’s face was unrecognizable, a nightmarish mixture of blackened bone and strings of flesh. Smoke gently wafted out of the ape’s open maw. Daigoro’s flames had roasted Discord’s lungs inside his own body. Cheerilee and Twilight is talk and lesbian true love, and a woman of the day MacinPie and CheeriLight, who had the same Daigoro killing a Discord's heart. My daigoro fighting and attacking a Discord's growls and roars, and she came the most Big Macintosh and Pinkie Pie have been sex. This Cheerilee and Twilight Sparkle have been lesbian sex. The Gorgo, and the pack are hunt the Pachyrhinosaurus, who has a the Daigoro slapping is Discord's cheek, but she they the best Discord and the only thing Discord My Discord flying over the house with Daigoro Gorgon the Gorgosaurus walk and idle is roaring. Scowler roars at the same fighting Gorgon's Pack. This Patchi roars and fight at male Gorgosaurus. Daigoro punches Discord's arm and body, and a lady of the Rarity. Daigoro grabbing a Gorgon, for the second half eating Gorgon the Male Gorgosaurus's head, the and most only the Discord get laugh. Discord and the daigoro new fire, and a former woman with the best CheeriTwi and MacinPie. Discord grabs Gorgon the Fenale Gorgosaurus's pack is eat and arrow at Daigoro's head and body. Fluttershy crying and talking at Discord fighting Daigoro for an early kill. My Pinkie just said she is The and jump and idle. Discord Killed by Daigoro is target and Rarity and Fluttershy is Talk at CheeriLight and MacinPie's is family. Rarity and Fluttershy: EWWWWWWW, what call mating, and the other only way Male x Female is pony. Daigoro roared into the dawn sky, raising his arms into the air before drumming them against his chest. The military forces regarded the savior of New York City with mixed opinions. Many cheered, throwing their helmets into the air and embracing their fellow men, celebrating Discord’s demise and Daigoro’s victory. Other kept their weapons trained on Daigoro, unsure on what he would do next. And miles away, watching this events from a portable television, a tired blonde woman wept into her hands over the loss of her champion. WINNER: Daigoro Next Fight The only problem is face off is Gaira vs Giant Lizard Alex and a male flying, to the ground for the Fantasy Match. Category:Fantasy Matches Category:Fantasy Wars Category:Gigan389 Category:Matches Fanon